Jaune's Grimm Girls
by TheForgottonHunter
Summary: There are Jaune's in many universe in one he a professor in another he's a hero and even could be the son of a man made of shadows we all know the gods of the universes like to see how things play out so in this Jaune has to look after a bunch of children but not ones of human but grimm instead.
1. Chapter 1

**The beginning**

There are many things that Jaune could have done to escape his family to bad many of those things ended in bloodshed, mainly his blood Jaune thanked what ever god brought him to this world had given him the tactical skills of a genius and then cursed that god for bringing him into a family that would torture him for reason he does not know.

But know we see a ten year old Jaune Arc walking into a random direction the reason why he was walking was because he could run no more he had run for miles to a point he could run no more the pain was unbearable he wanted someone to save him to make the pain go away, but no one came he feared what would happen if he stopped walking, his family could find him and make the pain much worse to a point were Jaune might kill himself to escape it Jaune had wanted to end his life for a long time but didn't because he thought someone would save him he waited ten year for that day and it never came.

Jaune stopped he felt something off he didn't know what it was but he had some sort of urge telling him that it wasn't bad or good to Jaune that meant it was better and safer than his family so he just keep walking till he walked into a small clearing and what he saw confused him greatly, he saw creatures of black, red and white from what little he read off of his sisters school books these things were called grimm and were very deadly.

They looked afraid as if something had done what has happened to him to them Jaune knew these creatures of grimm were deadly but he wasn't afraid he was sad for them, Jaune had found something that shared his pain he looked at every single one of them all huddled together for some odd reason this is what he saw.

He saw one Beowolf, one Ursa, one Nevermore, one King taijitu and one Death Stalker they all seemed scared and huddled around something they were watching keeping a lookout until there eyes settled on Jaune, the Beowolf saw him first and went to attack him only to stop just about when it was going to strike him, the Beowolf looked at Jaune with a cold and deadly stare to try and scare him away because for some reason it did not sense Jaune as a threat which is why he is not dead at this very moment.

The stare did nothing to Jaune he had seen and been through worse, Jaune did something no human had ever done in all of time and space itself he walked closer to the Beowolf and nuzzled into the grimm's fur, the grimm froze at first it thought as the small child approached it that Jaune was going to attack and released a low and menacing growl which didn't faze the child or did not hear it and was utmost suprised when the child nuzzled into the grimm's fur as it was one of its own.

Jaune was not afraid as the grimm picked him up at the back of his cloths which consist of a black hoodie and blue shorts but no shoes they where something only good children get which only made the running and walking more painful but only barely Jaune had lost most feeling in his body along time ago, so as the grimm picked up Jaune the other grimm seemed to calm down as if knowing that it would not bring him any closer if he was dangerous the Beowolf let Jaune down just a few feet away from the rest of them and then proceed to push Jaune forward with one of its paws/claws.

Jaune walked closer as the grimm behind him slowly but gently nudged into the other grimm, when the child was a few feet away from the rest of the other grimm the Ursa grimm walked closer to Jaune and proceed to sniff him and when done lick his face and then nuzzle him this repeated with every other grimm as well until all were satisfied with doing what ever they were doing to Jaune, he didn't care this was heaven to him he had never received any kind of affection before.

After all the affection and crying all the grimm seemed to stop huddling the thing Jaune didn't know of and let him see, what he saw would have made any human being think twice of there reality but to Jaune he knew nothing so he thought what he saw was normal to him at least.

What the grimm were huddling around were six sleeping children which looked half human and grimm, Jaune looked at each on very carefully all of them had red hair also deep red eyes and the same white bone patterns and black skin on there body's but what Jaune noticed the most was they were all female and seemed to look like they were just born this is what they all looked like.

The first one which looked like a Beowolf which had the same face plate as all Beowolfs and some spikes coming from the arms and legs and also had clawed toes but not hands and if looked closely that the child's teeth were sharp and jagged, the Second which looked like a Ursa had the same face plate but for a Ursa instead as well and some spikes coming from the back also same teeth as the Beowolf sharp and jagged also with clawed feet but not hands, the third looked like a nevermore it had the a face plate of its own had bird like feet and legs but normal hands but the arms looked like wings with feathers attached as well didn't have a beak like Jaune thought it would but instead normal teeth, the fourth instantly looked like a King taijitu mainly because of two body's attached to one being so Jaune thought of them as sisters they had a head plate instead of face plate of there own one body was black while the other was white both had fangs at the sides of there mouths with normal teeth as well and a long slivering tongue which came out of there mouths as they sleep they also had normal hands but no legs because the lower half looked like the normal King taijitu, and finally the fifth one looked like a Death stalker thanks to the stinger attached to the body had the normal face plate and fangs as well it had normal feet and hands.

Jaune looked up at the older grimm with a look that said 'can I touch them' the grimm just gently pushed him forward as if saying 'go ahead' so Jaune went up to the closet one which was the baby Taijitu as soon as Jaune was close enough he sat down cross legged and stroked and nuzzled the baby grimm, as Jaune was comforting the baby grimm its facial expression changed to blank to happy both Taijitu had a smile on their faces and leaned closer to the stoking and nuzzling while still asleep.

All good things come to an end though as a strange sound could be heard which caused the grimm and Jaune to look at was making it which caused Jaune to stop comforting the baby grimm much to its displeasure, the noise lead to a strange big grey bird Jaune had never seen its wings didn't even flap Jaune found it confusing but the grimm knew what it was that bird was really a bullhead and the grimm could tell what was on that ship would kill them in an instant.

The grimm looked at the bullhead in fear which confused Jaune but then the grimm all looked at each other and then him with sorrow in their eyes each grimm picked up there own child and put there children in Jaune's hoodie which was thankfully big enough for them all to fit in, the grimm gave Jaune a look that said 'please look after them and be safe' and for some reason Jaune understood what they were saying so Jaune did what he has been doing for awhile run.

Jaune left the clearing it had been awhile Jaune had heard the weird bird stop making strange sounds then he heard each of the grimm's scream in pain and then finally the bird made the strange noise and then left, Jaune didn't go back he couldn't see what happened so Jaune has a bunch of baby grimm to take care of thankfully they were still asleep sadly Jaune had many questions on his mind but the one that mattered the most was 'How do you look after baby's'

* * *

 **THEFORGOTTONHUNTER - SO IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE TELL ME ALSO IF ANYBODY CAN THEY HELP WITH THE NAMES OF THE BABY GRIMM YOU ONLY HAVE TO PUT THE SPECIES AND THEN THE NAME, IF YOU COULD DO THAT THANKS SO YEAH TELL ME IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE AND I COULD ALWAYS NEED ALITTE HELP SO YEAH SEE YA LATER AND TRY TO REMEMBER THE FORGOTTON HUNTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**THEFORGOTTONHUNTER-OKAY THIS GOT A LOT OF POSITIVE FEEDBACK ALSO THANKS TO (TWILIGHT RIFT, HASEOBLADE-SKYKING01 AND ANONREADER47) FOR HELPING WITH THE NAMES OKAY SO THE NAMES FOR THE GRIMM ARE.**

 **BEOWOLF-TALA  
URSA-AZA (THIS ONES MINE)  
TAIJITU WHITE-MASHU  
TAIJITU BLACK-NABE  
NEVERMORE-MERLA  
DEATHSTALKER-SELKET**

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

 **Growing Up Is Painful (For Jaune)**

So one year has gone by and Jaune is eleven and the baby grimm's are one year old but look quite big for there age about half the size of Jaune and act older then they should as well they even know how to talk, so Jaune went to a public library when the girls were asleep in the abandoned building they were hiding in which was a old hotel Jaune asked a stranger why it hadn't been knocked down and was told it was kept up as a memorial for some reason Jaune doesn't know.

When Jaune entered the library he got many stares I guess you don't see many bare feet and scarred children around these parts, so when the librarian finally stopped staring at Jaune's scarred body Jaune asked if there were any books on grimm of any kind the librarian took Jaune by the hand and led him to where the books on grimm and ancient stories section of the library.

After thanking the librarian for helping him Jaune set to work on finding some answers to his questions and after searching for a few hours he found them, the children he was looking after were the first of their kind which meant he had to be more secretive of them or they could be taken away from him which he was not going to allow and that grimm age faster than humans do by the human age of seven they would have the body and mind of a sixteen year old in there own years while Jaune would have been seventeen, this did not sit well with Jaune for some reason as if it would come back to bite him back in the butt in the future and that he had more birthdays to do for the girls.

After finishing his research Jaune was going to leave until the Liberian asked Jaune if he wanted any story books to take with him, after asking and finding out what story books were Jaune took plenty not just for himself though but more the girls he has to look after because if there is anything he loves the most is seeing his girls smile, also getting free time by distracting them is okay because Jaune hardly gets enough sleep as it is.

As Jaune was walking through the town the stares were coming back again this time they weren't aimed at him but at a group of four boy children no older than Jaune himself bullying a girl with what he thought he saw were rabbit ears, when Jaune was at the library he found out that these type of people are called faunus and didn't understand why people hated them because of some extra body parts needless to say, Jaune did not like the idea of someone getting hurt he had felt a lot of pain in his life and did not wish it on anybody else that did not deserve it.

Jaune stood still waiting for someone to help the girl and like always no one came Jaune looked around at the adults to see why no one was helping her only to see the looks of guilt on their faces and others with smiles on their faces, Jaune knew those smiles he had seen them for so many years finally he looked at the bullies and girl now on the floor he saw her face and the tears flowing down it.

Jaune to this day still did not know what happened to him but he did not regret it one bit, he snapped one of the four bullies never saw it coming just about as he was gonna pull the ears on the girl on the floor then he felt a hard impact and then the only thing he could see was black every body froze even the rabbit girl stopped crying to see what happened, she saw a blonde and scarred boy standing over the unconscious bully his blond hair over shadowing his eyes and an ugly snarl on his face which didn't suit him at all.

When one of the other bullies came out of there coma like state they tried to punch Jaune in his face only for him to grab his fist and crush it in his hand till it stated to bleed Jaune didn't let go till he passed out from pain the third bully took a step back from fear and that was all Jaune needed to rush and uppercut him and finally the last bully actually landed a hit on him strait on the nose which caused Jaune to hit the floor with aloud 'Thud' which caused the bully to smile and the girl to look at Jaune with worry.

The bully turned back to the rabbit faunus and would of tried to hit her if not the hand that had grabbed his shoulder, slowly the bully turned his head to the owner of the hand to only see Jaune with angry eyes, a mean snarl and a bloody nose.

If you looked into the bully's eyes you could see fear, Jaune saw it he saw the fear in his eyes and scarred the living hell out of the boy. "With all the abuse I've been through that punch didn't even hurt, if you ever hurt any faunas again I'll come back and make the pain you feel tenfold." Jaune said and then proceed to headbutt the bully on the bridge of the nose which efficiently broke his nose and knocked him out.

Jaune looked at the faunas girl with a calm smile and bloody nose all rage and hate instantly gone which to Jaune seemed to soothe the girl to a point were she could now stand and not lay on the floor in fear, the girl ran up to Jaune and proceed to hug and thank him as many times as she can after all the hugging and thanking Jaune remembered all the people watching and proceed to look and see if anybody was still watching, oddly there wasn't it seemed after Jaune intervened they lost all interest as if there source of entertainment had disappeared.

After talking awhile Jaune learned that the rabbit faunas was called Velvet Scarlatina she did ask for his name as well and he told her. "Jaune, Jaune Lone" the reason Jaune's last name is Lone is because he never knew his last name it was always 'Jaune do this or Jaune do that' so Jaune just made one for himself, after talking for awhile Jaune and Velvet parted ways but not before Jaune left Velvet with some wise words. "Don't let people infect you with pain cause if you do, you'll learn you won't ever feel much again." before Velvet could even look back at Jaune he was already gone.

* * *

 **ABANDONED HOTEL (HOME)**

As Jaune was walking into the abandoned hotel he couldn't stop thinking about how he lost his anger so quickly. 'Why did I do that I don't regret it but why thats not like me.' Jaune would of continued that thought if not for the very loud footsteps coming down the main stairs of the building, Jaune froze 'if they were awake that meant they were alone without me which meant they wer-' Jaune never got to finish that thought because of the massive pile of toddlers that were now gripping his body.

Jaune looked at the children and saw that they all were holding a part of his body, Merla was hugging his chest she probably used her wings to fly to him the quickest she was wearing the clothes Jaune found for her which consisted of a Black tank top and Blue shorts, next was Tala who was hugging Jaune's left arm she was wearing a Red T-shirt and blue shorts as well, Aza was next hugging his right arm what see wore was a Black T-shirt and Blue shorts as well turns out sharp bone plates that come out of the legs, arms and back aren't kind on clothing hell there are holes in the clothes of Tala and Aza, next are Mashu and Nabe who are clinging to both of Jaune's legs Mashu on the left and Nabe on right Mashu wears a White T-shirt while Nabe wears a Black they don't wear jeans or shorts because there a Taijitu and finally Selket who was hugging Jaune's back and she was wearing a Red T-shirt and Blue Jeans but with a hole in the back for her tail the only difference to her was that the white bone plates had formed a small claw over her left hand and arm, if you were to take a photo it would have been hilarious.

Jaune was amazed he was still somehow standing, he looked at all the girls and when he saw the tears in there eyes he could only sigh. "Let me guess when you woke up and found me gone you thought I left and wouldn't come back huh." the only reaction he got was the girls just pushing themselves deeper into his body and sniffling, Jaune didn't like it when they were sad no he down right hated it so he tried to make them happy again. " Okay look at me."

As Jaune got there attention the girls seemed to notice his bloody nose and even Merla pointed at it and said. "nose-red-hurt" Jaune found it cute that they cared about him and funny that they could talk but not fully yet, so held in his laughter and tried to tell them that he was fine, main word tried.

Before Jaune could say anything Mashu and Nabe held Jaune down by wrapping their body around him and nuzzled his sides as if trying to comfort him while Tala and Aza where told to find bandages they even ran on all fours Just so they could go faster and finally Jaune could hear Selket say to Merla. "Let-Find-Water" and then they ran off, Jaune was confused but didn't care he knew that they were only worried about him so Jaune lifted his left hand and stroked Nabe's head.

Nabe enjoyed the stroking and even leaned into it, Mashu started to pout because Jaune wasn't stroking her head but her sisters instead Jaune noticed this and started to stroke her as well this continued for about five minutes till the other girls came back, so what happened was the girls chucked a buckets worth of water onto him and then covered his face in bandages all the girls looked proud of there work and seemed to wait for Jaune to praise them.

Jaune looked at the girls and could see they wanted praise so he got up went up to the story books he got from the library and then led the girls to the main sleeping room where they all sleep and started to read a fairy tale.

* * *

 **5 YEARS LATER**

Jaune is sixteen and his life is getting better but odder as well, so my guess is that you want to know what happened well after sometime Jaune realised that he and the girls couldn't survive by scavenging through trash cans or by hunting wild animals which was not easy to do but after some years Jaune had learnt things on how to survive, actually Jaune had learnt many things over the years.

Jaune learnt to track animals and people and could hunt and cook and even free run all this is a drop of water in a cup of what Jaune could do, back on track Jaune knew that he had to find out how to feed himself and the girls oddly enough luck seemed to be on his side for once as a scrap of paper flew into his face after a few seconds Jaune pulled the paper off of his face to see what it was and to Jaune's surprise it was a bounty of a man, Jaune would have thrown it away if he didn't see the reward money for the bounty on the man, 50.000 lien for the man who was named Sol. He looked like he was in his sixties with short grey hair and green eyes his clothes consisted of black trousers, black polished shoes, a white button up shirt and a black trench coat, Jaune would have left right there if something didn't catch his eye on the piece of paper.

What Jaune saw brought back bad memories the reason this man was wanted so badly was because the man was a 'Slave' trader for both human and faunas, that word 'Slave' keep on repeating in his head 'Slave' his family used to call him that 'SLAVE!' he hated it 'SLAVE!' that one word had tormented him his whole life **'SLAVE!'** Jaune would find this man and make sure he would see justice no matter the cost.

* * *

 **Sol's Hideout**

Jaune was standing on the rooftop of the warehouse that the man Sol was hiding in he was going to take this man in even if he had to cripple him, before he left he told the girls that he would be back soon and not to leave and then proceed to grab the bow he hand made with plenty of arrows and a small dagger. What Jaune didn't know was that even though he told the girls to stay put they followed him anyway.

Turns out they had been following Jaune for about awhile now, turns they had been following him for the past year anytime Jaune went out they would secretly follow him and Oum knows how they do it but they never get caught or found out and now they were watching Jaune form a distance on another note the girls have changed over the years but not by much other than growing taller and gaining more feminine bodies plus Selket's claw has grown bigger and probably the most noticeable thing was there breasts, for some reason they all have the same size as well G size and I can tell you now it embarrass Jaune to no amount when they try and get close to him.

Anyway back to Jaune who was now in the warehouse and has stealthily knocked out the guards and freed the remaining slaves. "Okay I freed everyone and knocked all the guards now where are you Sol." Jaune asked himself what he didn't suspect was a reply. "Right behind you." before Jaune could even do anything he felt a massive blow to his back and was flung across the warehouse into a pile of boxes.

"You know kid I would usually kill you but you did me a favor now, your probably wondering 'How did I do this cunning and very handsome man a favor' well first you freed those 'slaves' and they were the ones no one wanted so I would of gotten rid of them sooner or later and I probably would have made a huge mess of it bloods not easy to clean you know." Said Sol who was pacing side to side.

As Jaune got off of the floor he stood a few feet away from Sol with his eyes over shadowed by his hair and seemed to be twitching and continued to listen to Sol's little speech. "Second you some how knocked out those stupid fucking guards, they were supposed to watch the 'SLAVES' but you knocked them out so that means I can leave before I have to pay them." The more this man talked the more angrier Jaune got he started to twitch more violently but didn't move not yet.

"So since you did all of that for little old me, I'll let you go and you know what how about I give you 1.000 lien for your troubles and maybe to keep your mouth shut or know just think about this you could join me, you know be my little apprentice come on you and me **'SLAVE!'** trader buddy's for life huh what ya think."

Jaune just stood there still twitching until he lifted his head so Sol could get a clear view of his face and he did not like what he could see, Jaune's face had a maniac smile on his face his normal blue calm eyes had glazed over and twitched with the movement of his head and just gave Sol this horrifying smile and said in a sing song voice. " _Oh i'm not a big fan of the **SLAVE** t-t-trade considering I used to be one HAHAHAHAHA" _ Sol had seen a lot his life and pure insanity was one of them and this kid had it and he didn't want anything to do with it. "Okay no to that idea, now i'm gonna leave so I'll be on my merry way." Sol said with blank face and turned around to walk away only to get a arrow through his left leg which caused to kneel on the floor and grunt in pain.

As Sol turned around he could see Jaune put the the bow he just used to shot him on his back and proceed to walk slowly to him still with that crazy smile on his face. " _You can't leave yet I haven't even told you my story yet._ " Jaune said as he reached Sol, Jaune knelt down to his level and looked Sol in the eyes and said while showing his now unsleeved arms. " _You wanna know how I got these scars._ **(1)** " Sol feared if he didn't reply this could only get worse so he only nodded his head.

 _"Great so my family locked me away in this one room in our house chains on the walls knifes and other pointy objects on the tables just out of my reach and everyday those monster tortured me for **TEN FUCKING YEARS HAHAHAHA"**_ Jaune stopped laughing and seemed to calm down his hair overshadowing his eyes again and said. "Ten years I waited so long, I never was told any fairytales as a kid but I could hear them through the walls I heard my mother and father tell them to my sisters while I was stuck in a pitch black room crying, I always thought after listening to those story's that some hero would save me from the nightmare that I couldn't wake up from and then when I was free that I could be the hero next I wanted to help people, I wanted people to look up to me to care about me... I wanted to be loved." Sol was sad for this kid and thats a thing to say for a slave trader he had sold adults but never kids he could see tears going down his face and could see the saddest frown on his face as well, Sol couldn't say anything and the same could be said about the grimm girls on the roof watching the scene through the skylight of the warehouse with tears in their eyes and were biting their clothes trying not to cry and reveal their location.

"I was such a stupid kid, I should have known there are no such things as heros only people who play the part." Jaune was suprised when he felt Sol's hand on his right shoulder the man was giving him a hard stare what came out of Sol's mouth left a large role in Jaune's life so big that we just might see more of him in the future. "Kid I don't you know you but I can tell you this what you just said is fucking stupid." Jaune could only stare at the man with his face full of surprise before he could even reply Sol cut him off. "Shut it I don't want you interrupting me so from what you told me your life was a living hell and that heros don't exist because of what your family did to you, then why are you here stopping me the bad guy thats what heros do." Jaune looked at the man in confusion he just went from slave trader to grandpa telling his grandson an important life lesson. "I only did it for the bounty on your head." Jaune said which Sol replied with. "Is there a reason why you wanted that bounty so badly." Jaune still didn't understand what Sol was trying to do but went along with it anyway. "I did it so my friends could eat right for once, were homeless we couldn't just eat some wild animals and the food we find in the trash for the rest of our lives, I do would anything for them even if it meant the end of me I would rather give them have a happy life then none at all."

Sol looked at Jaune and asked one of the most important questions he should have asked tonight. "Kid whats your name." Jaune looked at the man and said. "Jaune, Jaune Lone." Sol stared at Jaune and he did the same this lasted a full minute until Sol started to speak. "Okay Jaune soon as you pull this arrow out of my leg you and me are gonna claim that bounty so you and your friends can eat." Jaune could only look at the old man in surprise and could only ask one question.

"Why are you now helping me, earlier you knocked me to the other side of this warehouse so why." Sol gave Jaune a very deep stare before sighing. "Jaune I'm gonna tell you why I even started slave trading in first place, when I was younger my family treated me like shit as well but not as bad like you had it. My family only cared for the top spot in life to a point if I never did anything accomplishable I was forced to sleep outside and buy my own food, one day my family is kidnapped and held for ransom and I was only a teenager at the time so I was pretty stupid." Sol chuckles to himself while Jaune and the girls hiding on the roof were paying rapt attention to his story. "I got the idea that if I could get the money my family would finally stop looking down me, my mother, father and sister always looked down on me and I hated it. So to get the money I did what the people who stole my family did I kidnapped people and used then for ransom and it worked, I got my family back and when I explained everything to them I thought that they would be happy for me."

Sol takes a deep breath of air before continuing his story. "I was wrong they looked down on me as always and said that I couldn't even save them without resorting to crime and then they started to walk away and said 'your sleeping outside tonight.' I was so angry after all I did for them, they still looked down on me and treated me like shit I was a wanted man because of them... I snapped soon as they turned around I slapped some electric slave collars on their necks, and for the first time as the were being electrocuted they looked up to me and begged for me to take it off."

"What did you do." asked Jaune, Sol could only laugh. "Kid look around you I sold my family my mother and sister to this one guy, my father to some women I found out what happened to them two weeks later my mother and sister were killed because they refused to please the man that bought them and my father died in a slave fighting ring. You know what happened next they came back those same people I sold my family to they asked for more people and I gave it to them."

Sol looked around the warehouse then looked at Jaune and said in a low whisper. "I continued it for so long that it became the only thing I knew, then you came, you scared me for the first time for a long time you snapped like I did but you woke up and told me your story then I woke up, guess all I needed was to hear a story worse than my own, now come on we got that bounty to claim." Said Sol as he ripped the arrow out of his leg.

Jaune watched as Sol picked himself up and started limping towards the exit, Sol probably thinking Jaune was following behind him. "I can't do it I just can't so please don't make me." Sol stopped his limping walk and turned around to face Jaune with a face of confusion and he was about to talk until Jaune already answered the question he was going to ask.

"After all of this, after all you told me you suspect me to just take you in your one of the only people who's treated me rightly like i'm a human being and when I look at you... your like the grandpa I never had." Sol could only look at Jaune in sadness, slowly Sol limped his way over to Jaune proceed to kneel down and hug Jaune and say. "I'm not gonna say this a good idea but I have a stash of money hidden around here probably worth more than that bounty anyway, Just have to wait a few months and people will think i'm dead gonna have to think of a new name for myself though."

Suddenly Sol got a bright idea. "Hey kid I thought of a name how does Sol Lone work." Jaune could only tighten his grip on the man he would now call family, one that actually cared about him. "So you gonna show me were we call home is." said Sol.

Jaune proceed to stand up and help lift Sol up as well and carry him out while saying. "Yeah sure we can get the money later, now there is one thing you have to promise though and that is that you won't tell any body what you see okay." Sol looked at Jaune with a calm smile and said.

"Kid you woke me up from a nightmare I thought I could never escape, so I promise with every fiber of my being I won't tell a soul. I mean how bad could it be right?"

* * *

 **ABANDONED HOTEL (HOME)**

Those Were the now stupid words that Sol regretted with every fiber of his being. "Okay it could be that bad, kid you do know what this means right, still I mean i'm still gonna stand by your side but man this is a mind blower." Asked Sol who was now staring at the grimm girls.

"Yeah could be better, but there my family I've had to look after them since birth and I wouldn't give them up for anything." Jaune said which caused the girls to blush behind Jaune so only Sol saw it and he was planning on abusing it latter in life. "Okay you like them a lot and your gonna have to explain all of this later, but what happens if they go outside and get caught." asked Sol which caused Jaune's face to go blank and turn around and say.

"Know that you said that it reminds me, can one of you explain why all have been following me around when I leave this whole year." This only caused the girls face's to go wide with surprise and Tala to ask. "You knew." Which caused Jaune to slowly nod his head and say slowly.

"Explain." this only caused the girls to yell scatter at the top of there lungs and run into random directions, which only caused Jaune to run after them.

"This is gonna be fun." Said Sol who was just watching this all unfold with his own eyes.

* * *

 **THEFORGOTTONHUNTER-OKAY THIS IS DONE AGAIN TELL ME TO CONTINUE IF YOU WANT IT AND THAT I COULD ALWAYS USE A LITTLE HELP WITH THIS AND HONESTLY TELL ME WHAT DO YOU THINK OF 'SOL' ALSO I WILL MAKE CHAPTERS LONGER AND LONGER IT WILL NEVER END HAHAHAH-(COUGH COUGH) I NEED TO STOP IT WITH THE EVIL LAUGHTER ANYWAY SEE YA SOON.**

 **(1)BATMANS THE JOKER GEUSS THE ACTOR**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Living a life**

 **BEOWOLF-TALA  
URSA-AZA  
TAIJITU WHITE-MASHU  
TAIJITU BLACK-NABE  
NEVERMORE-MERLA  
** **DEATHSTALKER-SELKET**

 **"Talking"-HI**  
 **'Thinking'-ECHO**  
 ** _'Reading'-SOMETHING IMPORTANT_  
**

 **RWBY BELONGS TO ROSTER REETH/ MONTY OUM**

* * *

It's been one year since Sol joined our family I'm seventeen now I could say it's been a peaceful life, but I would be lying, ever since Sol joined he's been training me over the limit.

"you're probably wondering why I'm training you over the limit to exhaustion," Sol said to me while I was lying on the floor with what I think was my soul floating out of my mouth. "Well, kid you got lucky with me cause you scared me straight and that is a very hard thing to do. "He said while grabbing my hair and lifting me up slightly to look me in the eyes. "And will never happen again." Sol looked into my eyes for a few seconds trying to find some kind of fear.

"I don't see fear, I can't find anything in your eyes that a good thing fewer things people can use against you," Sol said while helping me up and putting me on a chair. "Kid I need to tell ya something," I met his gaze and saw how serious it was which meant I had to pay attention. "We've been doing these training sessions for one year, not once have I told you why but I will now."

He never would tell me why I would alway ask but never get an answer he would just shrug it off, I was ready to know why but first I had something on my mind. "Why now of all the time's you could have told me, why now?" He gave me a look I couldn't understand it was just blank. 'I guess that's what I look like most of the time.' Jaune thought to himself.

Sol's face changed from the old serious that was always there, now he just looked tired as if he just finally won a fight against the world and said to me. "Jaune if I could I'd rather not tell you why at all, But there never was a choice in the matter and I hate to be the one who has to say it but I'm the only one that can."

I didn't want to know not if it scared him, it wouldn't lead to anything good but I had to know. "Doe's it involve the girls." Sol had the same face and just shook his head which meant no. "Doe's it involve you, have you been found out!" I said panicked, I couldn't lose the only father figure that I had.

He looked at me sad look still on his face. "No kid not me nor the girls." I didn't understand if not them who, then I realize.

"It's me." Was all I could say. "Kid I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, two months when I came into the picture I did some snooping about your 'real' family." He looked at me in the eyes and told me. "Your family there looking for you."

I froze, I opened my mouth and nothing came out, but I felt something it was anger. "why." I ask my voice a whisper.

"I don't know but they want you back and that is why I've been training you, remember you got lucky and scared me and from what you told me about your family." He took some time to close his eyes and then reopen them again while taking a breath. "You won't be so lucky, but you're more than ready you're a quick learner Jaune and even if I wanted to train you a little more, I don't have the time your family there in EverShade." **(1)**

"There here." I couldn't believe it they somehow found me, after so many years there here right in my hand.

Sol was watching me with the frown still on his face, but what surprised me was how it turned from sad to sly. "So we can either wait here or find them and make a show for the town, the question is what do you want to do." He already knew the answer to that question he wouldn't have that smile and his face otherwise. "Don't tell me I already know the answer I'll go tell the girls about what's gonna happen.

As Sol left the room to tell the girls, the only thing I could do was think to myself. 'After all these years they want me back, but the question is why?' I thought to myself as I was tapping my index, and middle finger against the wooden chair I was sitting on.

'Oh, it doesn't matter cause either way. Me or them one of us is leaving here bloody and bruised.' I thought to myself darkly.

* * *

 **EVERSHADE CITY**

I sat on the steps of the city hall with Sol next to me, plenty of people around to see what was about to happen soon I saw a glint of light on one of the rooftops. "It seems they wanna see a show, huh Sol," I said pointing to the girls on the roof of a building watching with binoculars.

"Seems so kid seems so," Sol said to me, with a bland face. "I really do wish you would have picked something more serious to wear, I mean come on your finally seeing your asshole of a family and you wear that," Sol said while pointing to my hoodie with the pumpkin pete bunny on it.

I could only look down at the hoodie and then back to Sol. "I sent in fifty box tops for this hoodie. fifty. box. tops. don't. judge. me." I said very menacingly while also releasing my black aura.

Sol very quickly moved slightly away from me. "Never mind I think it's just fine." I looked at Sol and let my face become slightly smug.

"I thought you said. I won't be able to scare you again." I said while slightly tilting my head to the side and lightly laughing.

Sol gave me a scowl before standing up and walking away. "I'm gonna get some ice cream for you and the girls, I'll be back real quick." He said while I nodded my head in approval, it may not have been a long time that Sol has stayed with us. But I and the girls have grown to look at him as the father figure we never had. He helps me grow stronger and gets jobs for me so I can pay for food, he taught the girls to hide in the day when no bullheads were flying.

"Thanks for everything Sol," I said as my voice was a whisper but a smile on my face, which quickly disappeared as a piece of paper smacked itself across my face. "Well might as see what you say," I said while taking the paper off of my face only to freeze to see a photo of myself when I was younger, with the words under the photo saying. _'Jaune Arc lost 8 years ago may appear older if seen please call number below.'_

I knew what this meant it means there close, I scanned the crowd of townsfolk selling their wares to tourists and found them. Well some of them mainly my mother and father and my twin Joan. 'I don't see Sol where he is.' I thought to myself as I was tapping my fingers against the concrete steps, trying to calm myself as my veins were flowing full of nothing but rage I flipped my hood over my head to hide who I am.

'If you wanna win a fight fast hit first and make sure they don't see it coming, it takes them down a peg real quick.' I remember Sol telling me that and it hasn't let me down yet. Walking closer I could see the girls watching from the rooftops, I pointed my head in the direction to a part of my family to tell them where to watch.

I was a few feet away and saw the man who used to be my father turn to me and ask a question. "Excuse me cou-" A question I was not going to let him ask, as I smashed my fist against his face and I may have broken his nose I did hear a crunching noise.

"No, you can't." Was all I said in my normal bland tone, as he got back up with an ugly snarl on his face, which with the broken nose helps look great I could see my mother and sister back my father up both looking at me with hate.

"I would like a real nice reason for why you just hit me." I didn't have to say anything the only thing that I needed to do was show him my face, but something inside of me told I had to say something.

"Because you deserve that and more," I said while also taking my hood off my head, to see their faces in shock was slightly amusing but I wanted more. "That a good enough answer for you," I asked as I stared right into his eyes, but something was wrong the anger was gone instead was sadness and guilt.

My father just stood there with my mother on his left and sister on his right, a few minutes went by before he opened his mouth. "Yeah I guess that is a good enough reason right son." I could only sneer at the man who could call me his son and he seemed to notice. "We've been looking for you for a while now and, I just want you to know that were all sorry and I mean it."

He didn't seem willing to fight which made me slightly annoyed plus I don't really care about his apology, but there was something I had to know. "After all you did to me you say sorry, truly I don't care about that but what I do want to know is why in the first place." My father only let his head down so I couldn't see his face, and took an old crumbled up letter and handed it to me.

 _'To my dearest family as you know after the Grimm invasion you took your children to the safety bunker for the civilians I heard my step-daughter or my son's wife. Mary panicking about somehow leaving your newborn Jaune, so I went back for him only to be ambushed by Grimm and sadly that did land enough blows to destroy my aura and then deliver a fatal blow to my chest, but thankfully I did save Jaune and not once has he cried like a true champion. Now as my last wish please if he ever wants to become a huntsman let him, train him and before he leaves for where ever he wants to go give him crocea mors from your loving grandpa/dad Julius.'_

I was shaking with rage I didn't need to put the puzzle together because it was already made, they had blamed me for his death and with how my life went they only found this out recently. I was going to lash out at him only to find a sword and shield in front of him being handed to him by his father. "This does not make us even not for a long time, but I forgive you," Jaune said as he took the sword and shield gently from his father's hands.

Jaune's family could only look at him with surprise and slight hope in their eyes, which led to his mother Mary asking. "Doe's this mean you'll come back home with us." Only to see burst out laughing.

After his laughing fit Jaune looked at his family to see how serious they were. "wait you're actually serious, let me laugh even louder. **(2)** " Jaune's laughter was loud enough to bring in a crowd to see what was so funny. "If you think I'm going to go back with you, you're gonna have to make sure I'll be broken and bloody and yes. I do forgive you but It ain't enough to make me come back."

Jaune's family looked at each other before his father came forward and said in all seriousness. "If I have to bring you back like that then I am sorry for what I'm about to do." Jaune only gave his father the darkest look he could give which proceed to scare part of the crowd.

Jaune looked at the sword and shield in his hands, then proceed to walk to the crowd members and hand them to one of the crowd and made sure they wouldn't steal it before walking back, and raising his fists and getting in a fighting stance. "You're probably wondering why I'm choosing my fists instead of the sword and shield, well that's simple you ain't worth even touching them."

And to Jaune surprise, Jaune's father raised his fists as well. "I at least owe you a fair fight and if you win, we'll leave but won't stop us from visiting." Jaune's father said and then proceed to punch him, only for Jaune to block with is arms and hit back.

"Wouldn't have any other way, maybe one day you'll make it up to me," Jaune said while kicking his father's kneecap and then be smacked against the face from his father's fist, which knocked him to the ground with a broken jaw. 'He used his semblance.' Jaune thought which was also right and while he was on the ground his father did not give up until he was unconscious.

'People are only watching what's happening, either too afraid or just entertainment it doesn't matter my visions going blurry where is Sol what would he do, what would he say' I thought to myself as I remember one of our training sessions.

* * *

 **HOTEL (HOME)-SOME TIME AGO**

"You fuckin pussy." Is what he said to me as I was on the floor bleeding and crying. "My father used to call me that as if it was my name, and I love you Jaune and I won't call you anything but your name," Sol said while pulling me up and putting me on my feet and staring into my eyes. "And one day people are gonna hurt you like I did today, and you gotta decide either you can lay on the ground and swallow the blood in your mouth or you can stand up spit it out and fight back." **(3)**

* * *

 **EVERSHADE CITY- PRESENT**

Jaune's father had stopped hitting him and saw how much damage he had done not as much as he has done before but still, he felt extremely bad and as he was about to pick his son up he noticed the smug smile on his face which meant it was already too late to back away. Jaune had punched his father so hard that he was flung fifty feet in the air, Shadows had covered over Jaunes body as he also flung himself into the air and grabbed his father's shirt and then proceed to hit him all the way back down.

Jaune's father was horrified and he wasn't sure if the thing hitting him was his son, what he saw was a creature made of shadows in his son's clothes. The thing had claw-like hands and glowing white eyes his skin had become some sort of black smoke, and if he wasn't falling he was sure his hair would float in the air but what horrified him the most was the smile.

The mouth and teeth glowed like the eyes, but the way it smiled was deranged and it was the last thing he saw before his vision became black when his body hit the floor which had knocked him unconscious while also leave a crater where they landed. The thing got off of his father's body before changing back into the normal looking Jaune. "Guess I win, know please leave," Jaune said to his mother and sister out of breath, before walking away and getting his new sword and shield and giving a hand signal to tell the girls to go home. 'Where the hell was Sol during all of that.' Jaune thought to himself only to feel a hand on his shoulder halfway home.

"Hey, kid deal with your family?" Sol asked. "yeah by the wa-" Jaune was going to ask only to stop to see Sol covered in ice cream. "Okay, one where did you go, two what happened to you." Jaune had asked with utter confusion.

Sol's eyebrow twitched and an angry look came across his face. "I went to get ice cream and came across a midget and got in a fight, I won by the way," Sol said before shoving a box of ice cream into my hands. "Now let's go I want a shower kid." He said with another eyebrow twitch while also carrying a box of ice cream as well, so I followed Sol back home while we both talked about what happen to us today.

* * *

 **HOTEL(HOME)**

As I and Sol entered our home we came across something odd, we saw a man in black and green clothing, silver hair, a cane and classes just standing there. Me and Sol dropped the ice cream boxes onto the floor, while we both grabbed our guns and pointed them at the man. "Who are you and please do answer," I asked the man while also hoping he hasn't found the girls.

The man just simply raised his hands and said. "My name is Ozpin it's a pleasure to meet you, Jaune and Sol." after finishing his words Sol cocked his gun and so did I.

"How do you know of our names. Ozpin and what else do you know." Sol asked not moving from the spot, while I moved slightly closer to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Ozpin let his hands fall down to his side and said. "I simply have a few question and to offer a proposition to you and your, other friends and I do believe if you let me talk this could work in both of our favors." I looked at Sol and he looked at me, slowly I nodded my head to him which gave the ok.

Sol and I turned our heads back to Ozpin while also putting our guns away but close for safe measure. "Okay then it's pretty obvious you know about us, but have you seen the girls cause if not I don't want you to attack them cause if you do. I won't hesitate to shoot." Ozpin just smiled.

"I have seen them, Mr. Lone, I would like to ask how did you find them, what are they and would you like some help," I answered Ozpin's questions but had to ask.

"what are you willing to help me with," I asked not sure I would like the answer that would come from him, I noticed that the girls had entered the room and were beside Sol waiting for my answer.

"Well mister Lone, I do believe that I could find a way for the girls to be able to enter the public eye without being attacked." I could only stare at the man with skepticism he was promising a lot, and plus I'm not sure what he wants in return.

"Let's say you can do what you're telling what do you want from me, Sol or the girls cause if you hurt them in any way I will cause nothing but pain and destruction," I told him but I couldn't find any reaction Just the same look, which probably means he is extremely calm and collected or he went through a pain like I did, either way, he better not cross me on this deal he promising me.

Ozpin was just calm, nothing else. "I can promise you, Mr. Lone, that no harm will be done but what I ask for in return is that we run a few test on them to find out how they came to exist." I wanted if there was more but he seemed to notice my look and say. "But there are two more things I would need as well, and that is Mr. Sol over there would have to become a teacher at my school which would also be good for him because we would delete his history of crime." He stops for a second to look over at Sol and then turn back to me. "And you Jaune Lone would have to become a student at beacon academy."

I walk over to Sol and the girls. "So should we take the deal?" I ask with all serious. "I think we should I mean we could go outside in peace instead of fear of being found, "Selket said while all the other girls agreed with words like. "Yeah." or "That does seem nice.

I turn my head to Sol. "Kid I've done a lot of things guess this is a good way to pay for it." He said with a smile on his face, I nod my head to him and walk back over to Ozpin.

"Have you come up with an answer Mr. Lone," Ozpin asks me, which I only have one answer for.

I look at Ozpin and let the word come out of my mouth."I guess we better pack our bags because we're going to beacon academy.

* * *

 **THEFORGOTTONHUNTER-HI SO I'M BACK FROM MY PROBLEMS AND OTHER THINGS LIKE ME LEAVING COLLAGE BECAUSE I WAS LIED TO ABOUT THE COURSE AND MY DEPRESSION Anyway, UM THIS WILL CONTINUE AND STUFF IF STUFF NEEDS WORK PLEASE MESSAGE ME AND SEE YA LATER. (1)ITS THE NAME OF THE CITY JAUNE LIVES IN. (2)IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS I'M SAD. (3)SENCE FROM HARDCORE HENRY WHICH WAS GREAT.**

* * *

 **OMAKE-FAIRY TALES**

'I don't know what's happening and I'm not sure I want to know' Glynda thought to herself as she saw all the coffee mugs and spilled coffee on the floor mixing in with all the paperwork on the floor as well, and in the corner was Ozpin himself muttering some words which I couldn't hear till I got closer. "I can't find anything about them in any books but they have to be, they shouldn't exist otherwise why aren't there any fairy tales of those Grimm children it doesn't make sense." Ozpin was muttering while rocking back and forward.

Glynda did the smart thing and just walked away while saying silently to herself. "We need to cut the coffee budget.


	4. Chapter 4

**JAUNES GRIMM GIRLS CHAPTER 4**

'Have you ever felt unstoppable like nothing in your way can do anything to hurt you, cause right now I feel the exact opposite that! Oh, Oum not again please.' Jaune thought to himself as the chunks of vomit were flying from his mouth at uncontrollable speeds.

Hmm, what's that, you want to know what part of the story we're in well I do believe Jaune is about to enter beacon, well with other students that are also there to join beacon. You know what let me get you up to speed, so after traveling to beacon with Ozpin (With the same amount of puke) Sol was taken away so he could be prepared to teach and then came the girls who had been taken away from him as well and finally, Jaune was lead to the headmaster's office or tower thing.

And after awhile and long talk and a very quick and one-sided fight.(Jaune lost) Jaune was told that he would have to spend time off the school grounds till other first years arrived and thankfully he was given a small apartment to live in till he was allowed to come back which leads to now, let us continue from where we left off.

As the bullhead has now landed we can see Jaune shoving people out of his way which got him some nasty glares and runs to the nearest trash can, five minutes later we see Jaune walking down the streets of Vale with a small glare on his face. "Ozpin's an asshole." He said aloud causing said man to sneeze while also feeling offended. "Taking me away from my family I swear to Oum this better be worth it," Jaune said with a pout which made him look like a five-year-old.

"It got dark quickly now where do I go again?" Jaune asked himself as he forgot where he was going. "Dean-street or was it beans street?" Jaune slowly came to a realization and with a calm, only a monk could own said. "OH FUCK I'M LOST!" He screamed out loud and with an anger, you would usually see an angry Ursa with, and so with an eye twitch and balled up fists Jaune walked to the nearest shop while people moved away from him with fear.

When Jaune neared the shop his sudden anger came to a stop. Why because he saw a man in a red and black suit fly out from the window of the store, Jaune slowly leaned his head forward to the side of the shop, so he could look inside only to stop when he saw a bunch of other men staring back. "Hi," Jaune replied calmly and with a blank face before turning around because he could hear music and to his surprise to find a small girl with black and red hair with a massive scythe.

"Ok." Jaune heard behind him and when he turned to find out who said it, he saw an orange haired woman so Jaune wanting to know what the hell is happing asked the orange haired lady.

"Excuse me, Miss orange hair can you tell me what's happing?" He said in a confused manner, all he got was a blank face and a twitch and when Jaune saw that he replied with. "Miss are you okay I saw you twitch, you're not hurt are you."

The woman only scowled at him. "Blondie I'm a man, and my name, by the way, is Roman torchwick and I don't think that's a woman's name." The now dubbed man Roman Torchwich said to Jaune with the same scowl on his face.

Jaunes eyes widened and he looked slightly sheepish. "Uh well I mean are you sure cause if you're like a dude why are you wearing women's make up," Jaune asked while he proceeds to scratch the back of his head in an awkward manner while looking slightly to the side. "Cause it's kinda weird, you guys agree right." He asked the other men in red and black suits which none replied to except one guy who looked like he was thinking about it before nodding his head and then getting knocked out by Romans cane.

Roman looking at the unnamed grunt with a ticked off look and then turns his head back to Jaune and then at the rest of his men. "Well, go get them." He said as the rest of the men went outside to deal with them.

'Wait a sec them, Oh right the girl wonder how she's doing.' Jaune thought to himself while turning around completely forgetting about the armed grunts coming his way, just to see said girl fly right past him at a speed only few could see and then dealing with the grunts with ease. "Huh, well she's got this." He said aloud while flinging his fist backward aware of the grunt trying to sneak up on him, which successfully knocked out said grunt.

After said girl finished beating the crap outta everyone while also somehow not killing anyone. (1) It seemed Roman wanted to say a few words. "Well, you were worth every cent you truly were, well kiddos I guess we can all say this was an eventful evening, and as much as I would like to stick around, I'm afraid this." He lifted his cane at Jaune and the girl which showed it was also a gun. "Is where we part ways." He said before firing it at Jaunes direction and causing an explosion.

After the smoke cleared we see Jaune unscathed except his hoodie is slightly on fire, Jaune looked at the fire on his shoulder before patting it out with a dark look in his now red eyes he moved his head slowly to the side to a nearby rooftop where he could see Roman and the girl on, Jaune focused his aura and visualised himself right on the rooftop and in a couple of seconds he was a few feet behind the girl.

Jaune saw Roman on a bullhead laughing and now that Jaune was closer he also saw that someone else was here and he knew who it was, it was one of Ozpins teachers that he saw take Sol away Glynda Goodwitch was her name but right now that didn't matter.

When Jaune looked back at the bullhead he saw someone else a woman and she was flinging some sort of weapon at Glynda and the girl, Jaune wanted Roman at the moment but knew what the better option was so Jaune jumped in front of Glynda also the girl and forming a giant black portal in front of him which absorbed all the projectile fire from the mysterious woman.

When the portal formed and her attack failed she had been shocked and confused on how and who did it when the portal disappeared she could only see some scrawny child with his eyes closed and a very cryptic smile on his face.

When Jaune opened his eyes everybody could see that they were a pure white which sent a shiver up everybody's spine, then Jaune pulled his arms back and two new smaller portals formed and at full throttle, his arms flung forward towards the bullhead releasing everything thrown at them back to the original owner.

Hit after hit the bullhead swung to the side till Roman in the pilot seat seemed to have enough and chose to fly away to a safer location far away from Jaune, but when Roman and the woman looked back they saw Jaune with the same white eyes, his cryptic smile became deranged and had black ooze coming from his mouth they both watched as Jaune's head followed them out of sight.

Jaune wiped the ooze away from his mouth with his hoodies sleeve before turning around to face the two women behind him. "I didn't start this, I just finished it," Jaune said straight at Glynda with his emotionless blank face.

* * *

 **INTERROGATION ROOM (I DON'T KNOW WHERE)**

'So this day became annoying quickly.' Jaune thought to himself not really paying attention to his surroundings Jaune zoned in and out now and then he really didn't care about what was happening around him, he did find out that the girl in red was named Ruby so plus one in his books.

'Thwack' Jaune found himself paying attention again after hearing a loud noise which slightly startled him. "Eeek." And apparently Ruby next to him.

After fully waking himself up and trying to find out what the situation was he immediately chose to zone out again after seeing Ozpin enter the room they were in, and after awhile Jaune saw that everyone was staring at him so after yet again coming back to reality Jaune replied with the smartest thing he could think of. "Sorry, can you say that again I wasn't really listening." which failed because Jaune is a massive dumbass, after many blank stares from those around him and an uncomfortable silence Ozpin gave Jaune his answer.

"I believe Miss Goodwitch asked why you were involved with trying to stop a robbery with Miss Rose here." He said while gesturing to Ruby by his side who was staring at him with questioning eyes which felt odd to look into for some reason for him as if they, were dangerous for some reason.

After looking into Ruby's eyes for a few more seconds, which caused said girl to blush oddly for some reason he turned to the two adults in the room and told them. "Honestly I didn't mean to do anything, after getting lost in vale because I forgot where I was supposed to go and so after trying to remember where to go, I gave up on that option and went to the nearest shop to ask if I could use their scroll cause you took mine for some reason, also can I have that back please," Jaune asked Ozpin who handed back his scroll when asked why it was taken they told him it was for security reasons considering his line of work.

After thinking about it Jaune considered it was reasonable and continued with his story. "So as I said after going to the nearest shop to ask if I could borrow their scroll, I see some guy bust out of the store window and you probably know the rest from her." He said while pointing at Ruby which got a nod from Ozpin. "So when Ruby finished all of the other guys, Roman Torchwick chose to fire a dust round at us which exploded but did no harm other than burn my hoodie a bit and that's the reason I chose to fight and again you probably know the rest from her this time," Jaune said again but this time pointing his hand at Glynda.

Everyone looked at Jaune with their own looks Ruby and Glynda looked at Jaune with confusion while Ozpin was hard to tell because he was sipping coffee again, after a small silence Glynda broke it. "The reason you chose to fight a highly dangerous criminal was because he slightly burnt your hoodie." She said while one eyebrow was twitching.

"Yep and let me tell you, this hoodie was hard to get they only made 10 of them." He said with a proud smile on his face as if it was an accomplishment. "And plus it's probably worth more than you make in a year," Jaune said while pointing at Glynda with a smug smile on his face.

To say, Glynda Goodwitch was angry is an understatement she looked unbelievably pissed and her face had seemed to turn into a menacing shade of red. Jaune didn't react when she slammed her hand on the table, Ruby did though Jaune slightly smirked as he saw nearly fall off her chair. "Do you find it funny that you could have put yourself and possible civilians in massive danger!." she said in anger before continuing. "And I doubt that your hoodie is worth anything more than I could make in a year," Glynda said in a matter of fact tone.

Nothing, just nothing was on Jaunes face as he gave Glynda Goodwitch a dead-eyed stare. "One, there was no one on the street so you can't use that against me, two I'm not gonna lie it was stupid to rush in because my hoodie was slightly burnt," Jaune said with an emotionless tone, Ozpin and Glynda smiled at Jaune for at least admitting his mistakes and was about to praise Jaune for understanding his errors, until. "Even if the hoodie is worth one hundred thousand lien." He said while looking away and scratching the back of his head while looking slightly sheepish.

Jaune was starting to become annoyed at how much the awkward silence just came and left, seriously three times now what was going on Jaune thought to himself looking back at everybody to see. Ruby and Glynda mouths agape and Ozpin with a blank face and a raised eyebrow, Jaune swore he saw Ozpins mouth twitch upwards. "Well Mr. Lone I do believe you have seemed to have broke Miss Goodwitch and Rose here, so I think it's time we all part ways and before you ask the location of where you will be staying is on this paper right here, see you soon Mr. Lone," Ozpin said while leading Jaune out of where ever they are and handing him the paper with where he will be staying at will be.

As Ozpin let Jaune on his way he could only stare at his back and wonder. "What are you, Mr. Lone." He asked himself while watching a video of Jaune from earlier. "Whatever you are." Ozpin zoomed in on Jaune's face. "I hope." The screen showed Jaunes face with a deranged and twisted smile with black ooze coming from his mouth and eyes while they glowed a pure white. "You do the right thing for those who care about you," He said before deleting the video and walking back into the building, unaware of a crow perched on a building that had also witnessed the video before flying away. "Oum knows I haven't," Ozpin said aloud before entering the building again.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER - BULLHEAD HEADING FOR BEACON**

'So it's time to see if Ozpin can keep his promise of making the girls be able to enter public without being attacked by random hunters or scare away civilians, still though I wonder what the world will hold for me now that I'm joining beacon.' Jaune asked himself in his thoughts, mainly trying to find ways to distract him from his new found motion sickness. 'Okay Jaune this is a new start no one knows who you are, so please Oum don't throw up on somebody who I could be stuck with while I'm here.' Jaune thought to himself with slight panic while imagining what would happen if he were to do so.

Jaune looked at a nearby TV to distract himself. 'Faunas rights again huh, wonder how many people still believe that they don't deserve free rights.' He thought to himself, looking away from the screen Jaune noticed Ruby talking to someone in yellow, Jaune could slightly hear what they were talking about. "Bee's knees, normal knees and other knees." And was completely confused, Jaune would have gone over to ask what they were talking about but fate had something else planned.

A gurgling sound came from Jaune's stomach. "Really I mean just come on,'Urk' Oh Oum," Jaune said aloud before rushing to a trash can and releasing chunks of whatever came from his mouth.

"Guess not everybody can handle it." Jaune heard the girl in yellow say to Ruby in a slight mocking manner so as revenge he let a small amount of vomit not enter the trash can, and instead let it travel to where Ruby and yellow was.

Jaune laughed silently to himself as he watched the two girls freak out. "You know what maybe, just maybe this won't be that bad. He thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

 **THEFORGOTTONHUNTER-SORRY FOR THE WAIT NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AND BE OUT QUICKER THAN THE LAST I REALLY NEED A BETA READER OR SOMETHING ANYWAY BYE.**

 **1-JUST HOW DON'T YOU KILL ANYONE**


End file.
